


Nice to Meet You, Finally

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Company party, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Names, Preferred names, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: ❄ #KyluxAdvent, Day 16: Mistletoe ❄Hux is stuck at the company holiday party, waiting to see if he'll get a glimpse of Kylo Ren, the boss's son. Little does he know, he's not the only one trying to get a look.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Nice to Meet You, Finally

Hux looked around the room, holding a small cup of punch in his hand. The Alliance holiday party, thrown by owners the Organa family, was in full swing. Hux generally preferred being tucked away in his cubicle, working diligently and not being bothered. But he was aware of his duties and made appearances at all the social gatherings, including the holiday party. It was the end of the last workday before Christmas, and they would be closed down until Jan 2. The strings of holiday lights cheerfully combated the early winter darkness, pressing in from the windows. 

If he was being completely honest (only to himself), there was another reason to make the get-togethers: Leia Organa's son, Ben Solo. Or as Hux knew he preferred to be called: Kylo Ren. Kylo worked with the PR department as the head graphic designer, but he worked from home. The only time Kylo Ren made an appearance was at the obligatory social gatherings. Only obligatory for him, because his mother told him he had to be there. 

While Hux felt a little sorry for the man, he couldn't help but being glad that their boss was an interfering mother. Even though he had never spoken a single word to Kylo Ren, he was always happy to watch him work the room. Kylo may have been a reluctant participant, but he had been trained well. However, there was never any reason for Kylo to approach him, and Hux never positioned himself so that they met. There was no point in humiliating himself when the one-sided attraction became apparent. 

Hux made small talk with Phasma as she was on her way to schmooze the boss. "I'm determined for that new position, after the first of the year." She said confidently before moving on to where Leia was talking to her managing partners. Hux noticed that Phasma was certain to introduce herself to Lando Calrission, the owner of the new company they were partnering with, and the reason for the new position. 

Hux finished his drink, wondering how long he was willing to commit to hanging around the party, just to get a glimpse of Kylo Ren? As much as he looked forward to it, it was a fairly pointless exercise, and he could be home with his cat, Millicent; tucked in for the evening. He was just getting ready to toss his cup and head out when a tall, dark-haired man came through the doors. 

He was striking. Not only was he tall and imposing, but his black hair, black nails, and black eyeliner were in contrast to the more professional vibe of the room. He wasn't the only person with tattoos, but he was the only one displaying them in a tight-fitting tshirt. Hux found himself appreciating the tshirt, very much. 

Also in contrast to his goth aesthetic, Kylo moved through the crowd, greeting people and shaking hands, and making small talk with ease. Well-trained indeed. 

Hux watched him making his way to speak to his mother, then moved himself to the punch table for a refill. 

He was detained there, for a few brief, awkward moments by Dopheld. He was never quite certain if Dopheld was just naturally nervous, or if he was attempting to flirt with him. Either way, Dopheld quickly retreated to where the interns were, in a pack in the corner. He wasn't an intern, but they were all roughly the same age. Hux refilled his drink and turned to go back over by the window. 

"Oh, hi there! I don't think we've actually met?" Kylo was standing in his way when Hux turned around. 

"Oh no, we haven't. It's nice to meet you Kylo, I'm Hux." 

Kylo's eyebrows drew up in surprise, then he smiled and took Hux's hand in a firm shake. Kylo had huge hands, but he didn't try to out-macho Hux by squeezing too hard. It was a pleasant touch. 

"You know my name." He commented as Hux retrieved his hand. 

"Of course I do. Everyone here knows you're Leia's son." 

"Yes, but you didn't call me Ben." 

Hux smiled mildly. "Why would I? Many mothers prefer calling their children by the names they gave them. You prefer Kylo, and I'm not your mother." 

Kylo laughed loudly at that. "No, you're correct on that count. Definitely not my mother. Thank God." 

Hux wondered exactly what he meant by that, but didn't want to read too much into it. Wishful thinking, most likely. Probably the man was just glad there wasn't more than one Leia. 

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you. Enjoy yourself." Hux tipped his punch at him and decided to retreat before the conversation became stilted. 

"Which way are you going? I'll walk back with you to your group." 

"Uh, that way. Over by the window. By myself." 

Kylo flashed a bright smile at him, dark eyes sparkling under the string lights. "Perfect, let's go." 

Hux trailed him, figuring Kylo was looking for a few quiet moments before heading back into the social fray. He didn't mind being a momentary distraction. There were worse ways to spend a few minutes, and then he would go home to his cat. He was certain he would enjoy thinking of that smile (and those biceps) later. 

"So," said Kylo as they leaned against the window. "You've worked here what, about six years?" 

Taken aback Hux nodded. "Yes, how on earth would you know that? We just met." 

"We just met, but I have definitely seen you at all the parties. You're very diligent about appearing, but you never stick around long." 

A little shaken at having actually been seen, Hux started wondering if maybe Leia had put her son up to talking to him to help him be more social. "I come because it's expected of me. But no, I don't socialize much, so I don't stay longer than I need to, generally." Deciding that two could play the game, he cocked a finger playfully at Kylo and added, "at least I was on time." 

Kylo laughed that full-bodied laugh again; the one that made Hux's chest feel liquid. "Touché. Mostly I just noticed because by the time I made my way over to where you were, you always seemed to be gone." 

"Why would you be looking for me?" Hux asked, genuinely mystified. 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

"No. I sit in a cubicle all day. Not too many people are trying to talk to me." 

"I hardly talk to anybody either, unless I'm on the phone trying to figure out what the Hell PR needs from me. I suspect we have more in common than you think." 

"I seriously doubt that." Hux huffed, taking a long drink of his punch. "You're the owner's son. Everyone knows who you are, and have good reason to want to talk to you." 

"Talking to me won't get anyone anywhere." Kylo shrugged, looking across the room at his mother. "Unless they need some graphics work done. Anyone who thinks I have any sway with the boss is in for a sad, sad surprise." 

Hux couldn't help laughing. Kylo turned and grinned at him. He looked at him for a long moment, then stood a little straighter and beckoned Hux with a crook of his finger. "C'mere." He started backing away. 

Out of curiosity, Hux followed. They walked along the window until they were almost in the corner. They stopped, and Hux looked around curiously. "What was that all about?" 

Kylo's finger shifted to point overhead. "Do you know what that is?" 

Hux followed the direction up with his eyes and froze. They were standing under mistletoe. 

He lowered his eyes to look at Kylo, who was biting his lip and staring back. "I've definitely noticed you, Hux. And I admit, knowing that I would at least get to see you was a driving force in my attendance. I could have skipped, my mom isn't actually that big of a ball-buster. Although, don't tell her I said that." He leaned in and lowered his voice at the last. Hux leaned a little too. "When you made the effort call me Kylo, that made you seem even more attractive. A lot of people call me Ben, just because that's what my mother calls me." He looked back up at the mistletoe. "So." 

"So." Hux echoed, heart beating faster. 

"Totally up to you. We can kiss under the mistletoe, if you want. Or, we can say goodnight and Happy Holidays right now. No hard feelings. I just wanted you to know that I'd like that. I'd like that, very much." 

Something flooded Hux's stomach. He had never had butterflies before, but he supposed he was then. "Well, who am I to turn down a handsome gentleman, asking for a kiss under the mistletoe." Hux smiled nervously. 

"And you know what a stickler for tradition my mom is." Kylo remarked, grinning back. 

"Well," responds Hux, "better keep her happy. She is my, well, Our boss, after all." 

So Hux closed his eyes, leaned into the heat of Kylo's skin, and felt the floor fall out from beneath his feet.


End file.
